Sugar and Cinnamon
by LadyArn
Summary: Ryou and Marik got together. See what happens on their first time in bed. YAOI!


**Author note  
Warning: Contains YAOI. As in full on guy-on-guy smex and smut. Dont like? Dont read.  
Pair: Ryou and Marik  
Disclaimer: Dont own. I don't even get to watch the show or read the manga any more T_T.**

**

* * *

**Ryou slid the plates onto the table, the rich scent of gravy and beef filling the air. Marik grinned and attacked his carrots. Ryou shook his head: table manners clearly weren't high on Ishizu and Odion's education of the other boy. The two had moved in together a few months ago. Marik had had feelings for the pale boy ever since they had first met, but circumstances had barred the way for a relationship. Finally, Marik had been able to pluck up the courage to tell Ryou how he felt. Amazingly, Ryou had felt the same.

Ryou remembered the day Marik confessed like it was yesterday.

---

Ryou was with his friends, heading home after an afternoon at the arcade. He had been free of Bakura's presence for a week, thanks to a random spell from Ishizu. The charm had given the spirits their own bodies, and Ryou was determined to enjoy the freedom as much as possible. A noise in a shadowy doorway attracted his attention, more sensitive than his friends' senses from years of living with Bakura. He slowed, trying to penetrate the gloom. Spiky hair, a glint of gold…

"Ryou? You coming?" Joey yelled. The others had stopped, waiting for him. Ryou smiled, and called back.

"Sure. I'll catch up in a sec." he waved and the gang moved off.

"What are you doing here? I though you were in Egypt." Ryou's stomach did a strange little flip when he recognised the slim form, familiar warmth spreading through his body. He felt the same way every time he saw the Egyptian.

"You don't seem happy to see me, Ryou." He scowled at the other boy.

"Why would I be? You did nothing to stop your yami when he almost killed me and my friends. I don't know why I'm even talking to you now. I have places to be." Marik put out a hand, stopping him from walking away.

"Ryou, I understand if you never want to see me ever again, but at least hear me out before you go. Bakura always said you were more understanding than anyone else he knew, and I believed him. Just hear me out." Ryou sighed, then nodded.

"Make it quick." Marik nodded once and stepped out of the doorway into the fading sunlight. Ryou could see his friends waiting for him on the corner.

"Ok. I have waited to say this for almost two years. Ryou Bakura, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were different from the others, like me. You too held a millennium item, and you too were abused by the spirit connected to it." Ryou raised an eyebrow. Marik frowned. "Yes, I know. Malik isn't technically a yami, or a spirit connected to the Rod, but without the Item, he wouldn't have manifested the way he did, so you get the idea." Ryou smiled, waving his hand to speed the other boy up a little.

"I get it." Marik took a deep breathe, working up his courage.

"Ryou, I…I…" he sighed, only to grit his teeth and screw up his eyes and blurt out what he was trying to say. "Ryou, I love you! I have loved you since the day we met. I have always loved you, and I always will. I understand you probably hate me, and never want to see me again, and that you probably think that being attracted to another guy is sick and perverted, but I can't help the way I feel, and I think that if you would just let me into your life for even a little while I could get you to understand how I feel. Please, just consider it, ok?" he looked at the floor, blushing beetroot, and darted away.

Ryou thought for a minute, assessing his reactions, then dashed after him.

"Marik!" the Egyptian boy hesitated, looking back at him. "Why just run off? Let me answer you!" They were only ten yards away from the gang. They turned to listen as Marik faced him. "What's the point in saying all that stuff if you don't wait for a reply? I would never be able to find you again to tell you! Actually, I can't think of anything to say, so this will have to do instead." With that he grabbed the blond and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Yugi, Yami, and Tristan were watching open mouthed. Téa was staring at the ground, and Joey had his back to them, tying his shoelaces. He had no idea.

Marik stared at him for a second, then engulfed him in a hug, kissing the pale boy madly back.

"Whoa…!" Joey had straightened up. "Ryou? Marik?"

They were rarely apart after that. The gang approved, and Ryou's father wasn't getting back from his latest trip for a couple of weeks, so they had the house to themselves. They just lounged around, spending time together, playing video games, and sharing kisses on the sofa, but it was time for them to just be together.

---

The meal continued in silence, each occasionally catching each others eye. At one point, Ryou accidentally dropped his napkin, and leant down to get it. As he picked it up, his hand touched Marik's leg, and he felt the other boy freeze under the touch. After that, Marik couldn't resist 'accidentally' brushing against Ryou. The younger boy shivered.

"Are you cold, Ryou?" Marik raised an eyebrow. Ryou returned his look, longing evident in his eyes. He watched as Marik picked up the plates and loaded the dishwasher. He turned it on, and came and sat back down opposite Ryou.

Slowly, Marik reached across the table, holding Ryou's hand gently. He looked deep into the soft, warm brown eyes, and smiled.

"Let's go to bed." Carefully, they made their way to the bedroom, hearts pounding. There had never been any doubt that Marik would take charge when this point of their relationship came, but now the time was here, he hesitated. Ryou saw his indecision and rested a hand on his arm.

"We don't have to do this, you know." Marik placed a finger on his lips, only to replace it with his lips.

Their bodies came together in a rush, heat coursing through them. Gentle hands grasped at Marik's chest, and Ryou shuddered under the touches to his back.

Together, they backed into the bedroom, bumping into the doorframe, the wardrobe, the bed. They parted long enough to undress, only to become suddenly shy. Ryou felt a blush rise in his pale cheeks, and looked at the floor.

"This is probably…" Marik grabbed him and flung him to the bed. "Hey! Marik, that's not fair!" the sandy haired boy smirked coyly.

"I thought we agreed on this? Or do you want to take the initiative?" Ryou scowled, only to have it wiped from his face as Marik kissed him again.

Suddenly, Ryou was kissing him madly back, and all their shyness and reservations melted away.

Ryou gasped as Marik's hot tongue slid down his neck. A gentle nibble at his shoulder made him jump, and the Egyptian's platinum hair tickled his chest.

Marik grinned as he slid down the younger boy's body. He gently kissed each pink nipple, teasing them into hard little nubs with his lips. Ryou squirmed under his partners touch, and bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. Marik glanced up and crawled up to lick away the red liquid. Ryou moaned slightly as he felt the other boy's tongue stroking at his lip. A second later, Marik returned his attention to Ryou's body. The pale boy flinched as a kiss landed on his stomach.

"It's ok, Ryou, I wont hurt you." Marik murmured.

"I…I know," Ryou panted "just do it…please Marik, I…I need you…" Marik smiled at the pleading, happy knowing that he was making Ryou happy. He worked his way down, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Ryou arched his back as Marik licked the tip of his arousal. The Egyptian remembered something Malik had told him, back when he was getting a really weird version of 'The Talk'.

"What's your favourite song, Ryou?" The smaller boy panted out a title, and Marik smirked to himself.

He carefully took Ryou into his mouth, and started to suck lightly. Ryou moaned as the Egyptian licked softly at the sensitive underside of his length. He hummed softly as he withdrew, tasting the end lightly, then dipping back down. A few minutes later, Marik decided to try something, and swirled his tongue around the side of Ryou's manhood, sliding it up and down. Ryou cried out at the increased sensation, and bucked his hips. Marik had automatically pinned the smaller boys down, but nearly choked anyway.

"Ah! Marik!" Ryou hissed suddenly. The Egyptian stopped and pulled away, and Ryou was touched by the concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Ryou shook his head forcefully, still panting hard.

"No…I want you inside me…now…" whoever the hell said that Ryou was entirely submissive had been dead wrong. Marik grinned, only too happy to please.

In a haze of bliss, Ryou watched as the Egyptian reached for the drawer of the bedside table and took out a tube. Marik spread the cool gel over his fingers and pulled Ryou into his lap, settling between the pale thighs. He gently pressed a finger against Ryou's opening and slid it in slowly. He paused, giving the younger boy time to acclimatise to the intrusion. Ryou winced as he felt the finger slide in, but gradually relaxed as Marik took his time. As a second was added, Marik started a gentle, flowing movement with his fingers that made Ryou gasp. Suddenly afraid he had hurt him, Marik paused again, only to receive an annoyed moan at the interruption.

"Marik…" Ryou grumbled "don't stop…" Marik smirked, and complied, keeping up the movement, then adding a third finger.

After a while, he stopped, withdrawing his hand – Ryou groaned longingly – and coating his own aching arousal with lube. He bit his lip for a second, but then looked into his love's face, seeing the mild tempered beauty that he had admired for so long. He had wanted Ryou for so long, and now he had him he daren't take him. Marik's insecurities got the better of him, and he found himself wondering what would happen if he didn't satisfy Ryou. Would the pale boy cast him aside? Or would it be worse than that? Ryou moaned his name again, pressing closer to the hesitating boy. That settled it. He would deal with the consequences of his failure when…if…they arose. He took Ryou's chin in his free hand and lifted his face until their eyes met.

"This could hurt, my love. I'm sorry." He kissed him deeply, and carefully slid himself into Ryou. The kiss did two things: helped take Ryou's mind off the discomfort, and muffled any cries the dominated boy uttered. After a second, Marik tentatively withdrew his lips. Ryou sat, rigid, in his lap, unable to move. Slowly, he became used to the unusual pressure and relaxed. Marik sensed the gradual settling and waited, despite the urge to take the other boy at his own pace. Gently, he withdrew from Ryou, then slid back in. As Ryou because used to the movement, he increased the speed, until they were clinging together, kissing wildly, Marik pounding into the smaller boy with passionate recklessness. Ryou's skin tingled with every touch, and when Marik reached down and started stroking his arousal, he couldn't hold back the breathless cries. Suddenly Marik recognised the building pressure in his abdomen.

"Ryou…"he moaned "I…I can't hold on…I'm…"Ryou groaned.

"Finally…I've been holding on for you…" with that he threw himself at Marik, biting at his neck, showering the nibbles with kisses as they both fell over the edge of ecstasy, into the sweet oblivion of their lover's arms.

A few minutes later, they still lay there, wrapped in sheets damp with sweat and their own milky seed. Marik pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked down at Ryou.

"Ryou?" the pale boy hummed a response. "What did you mean 'holding on for me'? Was I…no good?" Ryou sat up.

"What? No!" he smiled, and kissed his love's lips once more. "You have no idea of the skill in your hands, do you?" he laughed at the confused look on the Egyptians face. "You almost made me come the second you touched me! I thought you were teasing me!" Marik blushed.

"So…it was ok?"

"Ok? It was great for me…but what about you? Did I do well?" Ryou shivered as Marik nuzzled him gently.

"You did great, Ryou. You made me so happy…I was so worried I wouldn't satisfy you…"

"You did, Marik. You really did…I don't think you could have done any better if you tried."

* * *

**This was my first ever attempt at something like this. I bet you can tell, coz it's really bad! I actually cringe rereading it now, but this got a good response on DeviantArt, so here's hopning it's as popular here.**

**LadyArn  
**


End file.
